


Genius Help

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's easier for someone else to break the cyphers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Help

Batman watched the young man work with a deep wonderment at the man's skill. He never would have cracked the clues from this new Cypher rogue in time, but Charlie Eppes had been recommended to him by Roy. Batman was glad that Roy Harper maintained his government contacts so well, as Charlie delivered him the final solution to the data virus implanted in the nuclear plant's computers.

"Should be what you need, Batman," Charlie told him, completely unphased by this particular request of the FBI.

"Good work," Batman remembered to say.

"It's all in the numbers," Charlie replied, but it was to empty air.


End file.
